


Easy

by Bead



Series: Previously Unpublished SGA Stories [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it’s easy with John -  not that John is easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

Rodney knows things are good between them. He does. John teasing, laughing, geeking out with him. John saving him a danish or saving up some precious chocolate to sneak Rodney when he’s had a really bad day or the mysterious cups of coffee that appear by his elbow when he’s working hard. John, by his side racing cars or playing video games or designing weapons or saving the galaxy in tandem. It’s good. 

John in his bed. John, dark and beautiful against the sheets, unfurling in Rodney’s hands, lush kisses and soft groans that sound like the relief of a starving man. Warm hands that stroke Rodney awake to pleasure or gentle on Rodney’s hair, his skin, soothing him to sleep. John gives Rodney so much.

And Rodney wants to give back, which is sadly – now that he realizes it – somewhat of a novelty. Before (with women) Rodney had always been a step or two behind; not attentive enough, not romantic enough, not _enough_ enough. Gestures too big or comments that came out of Rodney’s mouth too sharply or heavily. Katie was right to name that cactus after him; after so much failure who wouldn’t be prickly? 

But it’s easy with John - not that John is easy. John’s got a moody thing sometimes, can be a bit of an asshole and has his own brand of sharpness. Getting him to admit he’s sick, or that something won’t work when his heart is set on it or to ask for anything for himself is agony for everyone involved. And for someone who slouches and drawls and seemed so easy going at first, John can sometimes out-stubborn Rodney.

The stubborn thing is good because Rodney knows he’s not an easy guy to be with and John not giving up on him despite the risks and the hassle sometimes floors Rodney. Because Rodney’s been an ass to people before and he’s an ass the most frequently with people he really cares about no matter how hard he tries. 

It’s just…he’s abrasive, which is good for being able to think in peace but not so much with the having friends. Abrasive. Pushy. People have left because of that. He nearly lost Jeannie because of that. John doesn’t leave. He plants his feet and lowers his head and doesn’t go anywhere. Amazing. Humbling. 

It’s easy, then, to set aside the most interesting bits of Ancient tech until they can explore them together, easy to fix him a tray while he’s stuck doing end-of-the-month paperwork (even easier to rag on him about it), easy to buy a double order of the socks John’s always stealing so they both have enough. 

It’s easy and good and comfortable. Rodney doesn’t need to say anything, need to ask if John thinks it’s good – if they’re good – together as Rodney thinks they are. That way lies madness, right? Asking John Sheppard how he _feels_. 

Sometimes he wants to. Sometimes he wishes John would say something other than Rodney is stuck with him or call him something other than “buddy,” both of which are great, but there’s a little part of Rodney that wants parameters, would rest just a tiny bit easier if “stuck” turned out to mean some sort of thing like, he didn’t know. Commitment? With the sticking and all? 

Really, knowing would help him not screw things up, that’s all. If he knew. Really knew. 

It’s stupid. 

Right?


End file.
